


all the ways i got to know your pretty face and electric soul

by jbhmalum



Series: prompt fics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, based on young and beautiful by lana del rey, idk it's just malum in love under the moonlight, they are 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: "What do you think souls look like?” Calum asks out of nowhere, disturbing the comfortable silence.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: prompt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005603
Kudos: 6





	all the ways i got to know your pretty face and electric soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [expectopatronuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectopatronuz/gifts).



> [maggie](https://calumsclifford.tumblr.com/) asked for a young and beautiful fic, and i wrote it!

"What do you think souls look like?” Calum asks out of nowhere, disturbing the comfortable silence.

Michael shrugs, but still turns his head towards Calum where they're lying on the grass in his friend’s backyard.

"I think maybe they look something like these," Calum goes on, pointing at the stars above. It’s late and his lisp is coming out a bit, which Michael finds adorable. "I think they're bright, probably blinding and bigger than you’d expect.That’s what I picture yours to be like, anyway. I think it might shine the brightest of them all."

He looks at Michael with a small smile as he says that last bit, and Michael's heart skips a beat when he notices how close their faces are.

"Yeah? How can you be sure?"

“I just–you’re so _good_ , so full of life and love. And I’m the happiest when I’m with you." Calum shifts his whole body so that he ends up on his side, facing Michael. Michael mirrors him. "Maybe you just burn brighter cause I picture you like that, but that still counts, right?”

Michael blushes, because in all his 18 years of existence, nobody has ever said anything that simple yet so kind to him.

"Well," he starts, glad that the moon is high behind him, thus hitting Calum's beautiful, beautiful face instead of his. "If you think I'm bright, then you should see yourself."

Calum frowns slightly. They're very close now, so close he can almost count his best friend's lashes, and they're whispering, as if to keep the night from hearing theirwords. He pokes Michael’s cheek. "We’re not talking about looks, you idiot."

Michael smiles and removes Calum’s finger from his face. He doesn’t let go of his hand. "I _know_ , you idiot," he parrots just to see Calum pout, and it works. "I may not know what souls look like, but you don't think I can feel yours radiating through your whole body?”

When he says it, it’s more to indulge Calum than anything, but he still means it. He knows Calum can be quite reserved and quiet around other people, scared to get hurt if he opens up too much or says the wrong thing, but that’s never been the case around Michael. He’s always been so unapologetically himself when they’re together, and Michael has always treasured that privilege.

“Although, maybe yours is not burning bright,” Michael adds. “Maybe it’s more of a calming, warm light. I think– yeah, that’s how I see you.”

“Oh,” Calum whispers, a shy smile creeping up on his cheeks, probably not expecting Michael to say anything serious. “I like that. I feel like we balance each other out, don’t you think?”

Michael squeezes his hand in agreement. They do, they always have. Calum is the yin to Michael’s yang, and he doesn’t know how he’d live without it. He doesn’t want to find out.

“We’re like soulmates, Cal. Of course we fit together. And I’m glad you have such a gentle and pure soul.” He doesn’t know what’s driving him to say all these things, but he doesn’t question it when it’s making Calum’s eyes shine and his cheeks turn a warm shade of pink. “Because you might be pretty, but your soul, who you are at your core, _that’s_ my favourite part of you. That’s why I love you.”

Silence settles back around them for a while as Calum blinks up at him, and Michael wonders if he’s said something wrong.

“You think I’m pretty?” Calum breathes out, disbelief clear in his voice.

Michael rolls his eyes fondly. “ _That’s_ the part you remember. Of course I do, look at you! But I also basically said it doesn’t really matter.”

“It doesn’t ‘really’ matter? So it matters a bit?”

“I mean, it’s nice when the guy always clinging to you isn’t too horrible looking, I guess,” Michael jokes, but Calum isn’t in a laughing mood, apparently. He moves closer to Michael again, bringing them nose to nose, their clenched hands trapped between their chests, and it’s getting difficult to look at Calum without getting cross-eyed. The air is getting thicker, but Michael doesn’t feel oppressed at all.

“Tell me again?” Calum pleads in a small voice. Michael doesn’t feel like joking, either. This feels serious, and like it’s been a long time coming.

“You’re so pretty, Calum,” he repeats, and he’s surprised by the sincerity in his voice.

“I–” Calum hesitates for a moment, biting his lip and his eyes flicker to Michael’s mouth for a second before he brings them back up to Michael’s slowly widening orbs. “I don’t think pretty describes you,” he says with a shake of his head. “But god, I know I said we weren’t talking about looks, but you’re so damn beautiful. So much it’s mesmerizing, sometimes.”

There’s so much reverence in Calum’s voice Michael doesn’t know what to do with it, so he lets out a timid laugh. Calum’s eyes sparkle at that, and Michael doesn’t have the time to feel embarrassed before he feels a hand cupping his jaw.

“I always want you to laugh like that. And it’s true, us being beautiful or pretty or whatever, it doesn’t matter, that’s just a bonus. But at some point we’ll only have our souls and nothing else, so I think,” he gets even closer, and Michael’s breath catches in his chest. “I think maybe we should enjoy being pretty and beautiful right now,” he whispers against Michael’s lips.Michael wants to say something back, but Calum looks him in the eye one last timebefore closing the gap between them.

Michael kisses him back, and oh. That’s nice. Calum’s lips feel a bit chapped from the summer heat, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He can feel the tenderness he was talking about, it’s flowing out of Calumand wrapping itself around Michael, making him feel safe.He’s never felt such a strong sense of belongingas he does right now, pressed up against his best friend under the night sky in Calum’s backyard where they grew up together.

They back away after a while, both breathless, but Michael figures it’s not just because of the kiss. They both have matching grins on their faces, and Michael doesn’t think he’s ever been happier. The moon is still lightening Calum’s face, the stars aren’t going anywhere, and neither are they.

“I’m down to do that.,” Michael whispers after a few minutes of lazily staring at each other, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere around them. “Being beautiful together. I like that.As long as you know I’ll still love you when we’re not anymore.”

Calum frees their joined hands from between them and brings them to his face. He kisses Michael’s knuckles like they’re something precious, and Michael knows he’s where he needs to be.

“Promise?” Calum inquires, eyes warm and playful. Michael loves him.

“Promise. Now kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
